Love is in the air
by Ino-Erza-Mei
Summary: Era raro desde hace tiempo que le gustaba y no sabia que hacer se estaba convirtiendo en un lió su cabeza hasta que lo supo:se había enamorado de Gray y Lucy se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarla a conquistarlo si su cabeza era un lió antes ahora estaba peor.Lo se pésimo summary pero vale la pena leer este fic
1. Chapter 1

Erza: ESTOY SOLA :´( Mei-nee e Ino-chan no pueden estar conmigo hoy. Bueno Fairy Tail no me pertenece

Es la conti de Sweet Kiss

_**Love is in the air**_

Era un día normal en Fairy tail: Gray y Natsu peleando, Erza comiendo su pastel, Lucy hablando con Juvia y Levy hablando con Gajeel.

-Gajeel como te va con Erza-chan-Dijo Levy pícaramente dándole codazos

-No es de tu incumbencia enana-Dijo el pelinegro sonrojado

-NAAAAHH-Dijo Levy en un puchero

-Bye camarón-Dijo sentándose al lado de Erza

-Hola Titania-hime-Dijo Gajeel en el oído de Erza

-Etto…-Dijo Erza más roja que su pelo

De nuevo con Levy:

-_Estoy feliz por él se lo merece_-Pensó Levy sonriendo dulcemente

-¿estas triste Levy-chan?-Dijo Lucy sentándose junto a ella con Juvia

-No, ¿Por qué? Lu-chan-Estaba muy sorprendida acaso parecía triste

-Es que Juvia y Lucy-san saben que a Levy-san le gusta Gajeel-kun-

-NOOOO A QUE IDIOTA SE LE OCURRE QUE ME GUSTA MI HERMANO-Dijo Levy MUY enojada

-¿Tu hermano?-dijeron las dos al unísono

-Bueno lo quiero como un hermano-Dijo tranquilizándose

-¿Entonces quién te gusta Levy-chan?-Pregunto la rubia pícaramente

-Me gusta etto...-Dijo muy sonrojada

-Te gusta…-Siguió Juvia

-Gray-Susurro muy bajito

-NANI-Dijo Lucy y todos se levantaron exaltados-Nada no pasó nada-Juvia seguía en Shock

-Como que a Levy-san le gusta Gray-sama-Grito Juvia muy enojada-rival de amor

Gray estaba peleando con Natsu cuando escucho a Juvia decir eso

-Estoy sordo o escuche decir a Juvia que le gusto a Levy-Se preguntó Gray sonrojado

-Hey Cabeza de Hielo tienes fiebre estas muy rojo-Dijo Natsu Muy confundido

-A QUIEN LE DECIS CABEZA DE HIELO FLAMITA-y comenzaron a pelear de nuevo pero Gray no perdía el color rojo de su cara al igual que Levy

Con Levy:

Luego de que Juvia se vaya enojada Lucy y Levy se pusieron a charlar

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta Gray?-Dijo la rubia

-Etto…Desde que volvimos de la isla Tenrou-dijo muy sonrojada

-¿Que te gusto de el?-

-Todo…-

-Todo... ¿qué?-

-Su pelo, Su sonrisa, Sus ojos, Su forma de ser, Sus peleas con Natsu*suspiro*Todo-dijo con aires soñadores

-Wow enserio te gusta Gray ¿no?-

-Si mucho-

-Tengo un plan-Dijo la rubia con un brillo raro en sus ojos

**Erza: :´(ME SIENTO SOLA SIN INO-CHAN NI MEI-NEE**

**¿?: Si quieres te acompaño **

**Erza: OwO Tú eres…. TU ERES… LUCY-SAMA**

**Lucy: Hola desde ahora te acompañare cuando tu amiga y tu hermana no estén claro si tú quieres **

**Erza: Hai sería un honor Lucy-sama**

**Lucy: dime Lu solo ¿dale?**

**Erza: Dale Lu-chan **

**Lucy y Erza Matta-nee Mina-chan:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Erza: Mei-nee e Ino-chan siguen sin poder estar :´( pero me acompaña Lu-chan**

**Lucy: Hola Minna-chan **

**Erza: Fairy tail me pertenece **

**Lucy: Es la continuación de Sweet Kiss **

**Love is in the air**

No sabía cómo había llegado a esto, estaba en su habitación con miles de prendas diferentes esparcidas por doquier y con Lucy como un demonio

-Este no, este tampoco, este menos-Decía Lucy sacando ropa del armario

-Ne~ Lu-chan y si lo dejamos-dijo Levy desesperada por poco se ahogaba con tanta ropa

-Este-Dijo Lucy con ojos en forma de estrellas

Con Gray:

-Porque Levy se fue tan pronto-Pregunto Gray pero no se dio cuenta que fue en voz alta-Están linda ahh-Dijo de nuevo en voz alta_** (Lucy: Si que es idiota en este : SIP)**_

-NANI TE GUSTA LEVY CABEZA DE HIELO-Grito Natsu

-Shhhh-Dijo Gray tapándole la boca-Mantén la boca cerrada Baka-

-A quien le dices Baka tú fuiste el que hablo en voz alta-Dijo después de morderle la boca para que lo soltara

-HITAI duele, bueno no digas nada, no quiero que Juvia mate a Levy-Hime-Dijo Alertado

-Levy-hime jajajajajajajaajajajajaaaj-Se reía tanto que le salía fuego por la boca

Después de esto Levy entro junto con Lucy pero Levy estaba diferente esta fue hasta la mesa de Gray y se sentó junto a el

-Hola Gray-Dijo con una sonrisa dulce e inocente

-H-Hola Levy-Dijo muy nervioso y sonrojado

Levy tenía puesto una remera sin tirantes Agua marina con una pollera tableada color negra, tenía el pelo atado en una coleta alta con fleco a un lado, Sus labios pintados de color rojo claro y los ojos de color durazno.

-Y bien como me veo-Dijo muy sonrojada

-Perfecta como siempre -Pensó Gray-Bien-Dijo

-Gracias-Dijo desilusionada

-¿Qué te pasa Levy?-

-Nada-Dijo con la vista tapada por su fleco-Mata-nee-Dijo yéndose con lágrimas en los ojos

Gray se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y fue tas de ella. La siguió hasta un hermoso claro había un rio y varios árboles de Sakura ella estaba en la orilla del rio con su vista clavada entre sus piernas

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Na-na-nada-Dijo sollozando, Gray se puso a su altura y le seco las lágrimas

-Me vas a decir que te pasa-Dijo dulcemente abrazándola

-El chico que me gusta no me presta atención-

-Debe ser un idiota, dime quien es que lo golpeo-Dijo muy enojado

-No puedes golpearlo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque eres tu baka y me duele-Dijo mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué?-

-que eres tú me duele quererte tanto, que Juvia este enzima tuyo todo el tiempo, Qué no me mires que sea solo una amiga para t- Gray la acallo con una beso

-Tú también me gustas Levy-hime-

Levy no podía más y se puso a llorar en los brazos de Gray

Atrás de los arbustos:

-Lo hicimos-Dijo Natsu

-Tu no hiciste nada fui yo la que hizo todo el trabajo-Dijo Lucy

Al día siguiente:

Gray y Levy entraron al Gremio tomados de la mano y los chicos fueron a taladrar a Gray y las chicas a Levy

Con Levy:

-Ara~~conque esto es interesante primero GaRza y Ahora GraLe-Dijo Mira

"¿Cómo se te declaro? Erza, "¿Besa bien?" Mira, "¿ya lo hicieron?" Cana

Con Gray:

"Si no la cuidas te mato" Gajeel," ¿Porque te eligió a ti?" Jett y Droy,"Buen Trabajo Hielito" Natsu

-Gray-Sama-Dijo llorando Juvia detrás de una columna mirando a Gray y Levy-Juvia lo intentara Olvidar Gray-san

**Continuara**

**Erza: Tan…TAN…TANNN Va haber continuación de Love in is the air al igual que hubo como con Sweet Kiss y Los prota va hacer Juvia con…**

**Lucy: Secreto ;)**

**Erza y Lucy: Mata-nee Mina-chan**


End file.
